


A new beginning

by savethecat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is alive, Cliche, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluffy Ending, Kylo Ren Redemption, Reylo - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, because that's who she is, i saw the canon and chose to ignore it, it's very cliche but who cares, okay so i needed a happy ending to feel a little less miserable, rey nobody is back, so i wrote it myself, that's all that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethecat/pseuds/savethecat
Summary: For the first time in her life, she was truly free to make her own choices, regardless of who she was or who she had to be.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> That's just an alternative ending to The Rise of Skywalker.
> 
> I hope you like it!

As the Skywalkers' lightsabers disappeared in the sand, Rey reflected on everything she had been through until now. She had never thought that she would come so far, that she would see so many things and feel so much. And even though Ben Solo had brought her back to life, she knew some wounds would never heal. Things she had lost that would never come back. Just like things he had done that she could never forgive.

She stared at the new lightsaber in her hand, the fading yellowish light brightening against her face. It felt good to have something new, something that belonged only to her, but that at the same time carried the legacy of thousands of generations.

Rey rose to her feet, looking around. The sand and the warmness of Tatooine sort of reminded her of Jakku, her old home. Therefore, that would be the last place she would choose to be. But she knew she wouldn’t have to stay there for much longer. Soon she would be long gone. She wasn’t sure of what they were going to do, but the warm feeling inside her chest reassured her she was on the right path. After all, for the first time in her life, she was truly free to make her own choices, regardless of who she was or who she had to be.

Before she started walking away from that place with BB-8, an old woman approached her telling her that place had been empty for a long time, and then she asked who she was. Rey answered by simply telling her name as she always did.

“Rey who?” The woman asked, then.

She couldn’t help but smile at that question. For so long it had been so hard and so painful to answer that question and now… Well, now it felt just so simple.

She just shrugged, still smiling softly. “Just Rey.” She let out her breath as she said it, feeling lighter than ever. For the first time, it didn’t hurt to say it, it didn’t bother her. Actually, it felt right because that was who she was.

Rey.

She was nobody. But also… A scavenger. A pilot. A Jedi.

 _That_ was her legacy. To be who she wanted to be and to trace her own destiny.

The woman nodded, smiling back and walking away. Then, she and the droid left that place, walking towards the suns.

She didn’t have to be in an exact spot, she just walked until she saw nothing but sand and the horizon itself around her. He would find her there. She knew it because he was the one who told her to come there in the first place. After a while, she stopped and looked up at the sky, waiting as she used to do in what felt like a lifetime ago. But this time it was her own choice and it was not going to be in vain.

It didn’t take long for a strange ship to appear in the sky. It was old and scrappy. It made the Millennium Falcon look fresh and shiny. She smiled wondering where in the world Ben had found that ship.

The truth was, she had no idea how he found his way out of Exegol. They didn’t have time to plan it all. They only needed a place to find each other.

#

At first, he was willing to come with her. After he had saved her life, the first thing he wanted was to go with her to the resistance base. He had said he was ready to face the consequences of his actions no matter how harsh they were. But she just called him stupid.

“They will probably kill you. Or in prison you for the rest of your life.” Rey remembered saying these words to him, while they were still clinging to each other on the floor.

“I know, but–”

“No, Ben!” She almost screamed, looking at him furiously. She noticed him flinching a little as though waiting for her to attack him or something. “You can’t. I won’t let you.”

He shrugged, giving her a sad smile. “Maybe it’s what I deserve.”

“I don’t care,” she said looking inside his eyes.

“So, what do we do? We can’t stay here, this place is falling apart.”

She nodded, “Take a ship and go as far away as possible. We can think of a place to meet later.” She heard the words coming out of her mouth quickly. “I will tell them what you did, but I will also say you didn’t make it.” 

“Tatooine.” He had said, after finally agreeing to her plan. “Where it all started.”

She hadn’t had much time to discuss it. She wasn’t much worried because it was always easy to reach each other since they had the Force Dyad. But she wondered what that place meant to him.

She had told everyone what happened during their fight with Palpatine. Everything was true except… As far as they knew, Ben Solo had died and disappeared just after he saved her life.

Rey remembered noticing Finn frowning at her as she told them this last part. It was almost as though he didn’t believe her. As if he knew she was hiding something. Fortunately, he hadn’t said or asked anything about it. He had only hugged and told her how happy he was she was alive and okay.

#

Rey and BB-8 stood there as Ben Solo landed the ship and walked out of it. He didn’t look much different from the last time she saw him, even his clothes were the same. Although this time he was also wearing a cloak. Black, as always.

The moment he looked at her, he smiled.

Her heart skipped a beat. The only time Rey had seen him smiling was after she kissed him, and even so, a part of her wondered if she hadn’t only dreamed it. Now she knew she hadn’t because she remembered feeling that same strange feeling looking at him back then.

“Wow. That’s one piece of junk.” She joked, looking at the ship, as he stood in front of her.

He blinked frowning awkwardly at her, as though he didn’t expect those to be the first words she would say to him. He glanced at the ship and then back at her.

“It wasn’t like I had many options. I took the first thing I found that wasn’t a TIE fighter.” He explained, his voice contained and serious. “I thought a common ship would be less suspicious.”

Rey just rolled her eyes, letting out a small laugh. “I was joking…” She muttered as she reached to kiss him.

For a second, he froze but then he was already pulling her closer and kissing her back. Rey felt as if time was suspended, as if there were only them in the world. And a whole future ahead of them. When they broke the kiss, he had a soft smile on his face. Rey couldn’t help but feel her body melting. She would never be used to this.

“Come on,” She finally said, taking his hand. It all felt so natural. “The Falcon is in that way.”

He only nodded, following her.

Now she realized why he wanted to meet her here. His grandfather and his uncle had started their story here, now Ben got to start his own. A new fresh start. Or something like that... She knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. Letting go of the past wasn’t something simple, she could speak for herself.

But it didn’t mean they wouldn’t make it. After all, this was a new beginning for both of them, Rey thought as she sat at the Falcon’s cockpit next to Ben.

They started to prepare the ship to fly, quietly and together. Their movements almost synchronized. Suddenly, Rey noticed she had no idea where they were going. But as she looked at him she realized it didn’t matter, she was where she belonged.

And with that knowledge, she knew she could go anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! Please review it! :)


End file.
